paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
New friend villain
Title card: Zuma: New friend villain It's sunny morning in Adventure Bay. Ryder is going back from the adventure in jungle. Pups: Ryder! Ryder! Ryder: Hi pups! Look who i've got. New friend! Pups, this is Dark. Dark: Hi pups! (see the ball) Oh, ball! Ryder throw me ball, please! Ryder: Ok. Catch! (throw ball) Dark: (run and catch the ball) Pups, please play with me! Pups: Yes, we go! (starts play) Ryder is happy, that pups are playing with Dark. In the evening Ryder: Ok, pups. Time to sleep. Pups: Ok. Ryder: Dark, here you are. Your pup-house. Dark: Yay! Thanks Ryder! Dark goes to his pup-house. Pups came to his pup-house. Pups: Good night Dark! Dark: Good night pups, good night. Dark awake at midnight. Dark: Ah, midnight. Right time! (go to Chase's pup-house and looks at him and does a evil laugh) In the morning Skye: (yawns) Chase! Chase! Wake up! (open his pup- house) Hi Chase! What we do today. (Skye don't notice that this is Robot Chase) Robot Chase: (his eyes turn red and lasers) Enemy! Enemy! Destroy! Destroy! Skye: (runs away and thinks) Oh, Chase what's going on with you? Rubble: (open Dark's pup-house) Good morning Dark! Dark: I destroy you! I mean: Let's play! Rubble: (he is afraid from Dark and run away) Dark: (evil laugh) Marshall, Rocky, Zuma: (open Dark's house) Hello Dark! Dark: I kill you! I mean: I want sleep. Marshall, Rocky, Zuma: (run away) Dark: (evil laugh) Skye, Rubble, Marshall, Rocky and Zuma meet Dark: (looking in his binoculars and see them, take some remote control) Bye, bye! (evil laugh) Skye, Rubble, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma falls to the trap. Skye, Rubble, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma: Help!!!!! Ryder: (came in front of lookout) Chase? What's going on? (open his pup-house) Robot Chase: (chasing Ryder to trap) Ryder falls to the trap Robot Chase return to the lookout Dark: Great job, Chase! We rule the Adventure Bay! (evil laugh and he mades robot Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma and Skye) Chase: (return to the lookout) Oh no! That's many robots. I must stop Dark! Dark: (notice Chase) Hahahahaha! Pup superhero. You end your game on superhero here. Chase: No. (kick to three robots) Dark: (bite Chase to leg and start fight with Chase and give from the lookout bomb) Chase: Kick to the Dark and other robots (bomb explode) Dark: (falls to lake with robots and swim away) Skye, Rubble, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, Ryder: (trap explode and they go out) Oh, no! Lookout explode! Chase: (lying on the ground) Skye: Oh no, Chase! (go to him) Ryder: He save us and now is dead. Skye: (kissed Chase) Chase: (awake) What's happened? Pups are happy. Ryder: You save us. You beat Dark. You are us pup-hero. Pups are clapping. Chase: Thanks. But, lookout is destroyed Ryder: No. 1 week later Ryder: So, lookout is back. Pups: Yay! Ryder: Look out! Pups: Wow! (they see statue of big Chase) Chase: Ryder, thanks. Pups and Ryder: Thank you. The end